


A Softer Cheek

by orphan_account



Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Softer Cheek

It was true that the twins looked alike, somewhat, but Olivia had fallen in love with the clumsy smooth-cheeked boy she'd assumed hadn't quite done his growing yet. It had surprised her that she had - she'd never gone for the younger type – or any type at all – before Sebastian. Well – Viola, actually.

It had been Sebastian's lyrics that had touched her, moved her – but was it because they were beautiful, because of what they expressed, whole in themselves - or because she'd thought it wondrous that Sebastian – who was Viola – would write such a thing?

It was so confusing.

What was becoming clear was that Sebastian, as nice as he was, as much as she genuinely liked him, wasn't the Sebastian she'd fallen in love with; and every time she touched the stubble on his cheek and felt disappointed, the truth rose closer to the surface of her mind. One day she'd have to admit it.

Many times she'd run her finger along Sebastian's jaw after another kiss that failed to curl her toes and search for a reflection of someone else in his features.

'I'm sorry,' she'd breath, to his puzzlement. Sweet Sebastian - her next best thing.


End file.
